


Slip and Fall

by time_converges



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_converges/pseuds/time_converges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock’s experiments are hazardous to one’s physical health.  Slight Joanlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> For JWP Prompt #1 at watsons_woes - picture of someone falling

Joan felt her foot slide out from under her, but she couldn’t react fast enough to avoid a hard landing on her tailbone, smack in the middle upstairs hall..

“Sherlock!” she shouted, when she gathered enough breath and wits to realize who the culprit was. He was already clattering up the stairs before she finished saying his name.

“Watson?”

“What - exactly - is all over the floor?”

“Are you alright?” He knelt down next to her, placing his hand on her arm. “Did you hit your head?” He tilted her head forward, his hand sliding through her hair in search of a bump.

She pulled slightly away from him. “No, I did not hit my head. I slipped on whatever you put on the floor here and landed on my--”

She saw him suppress a smile. “It’s an experiment-- a test of specific materials and their effect--”

She sighed, interrupting him. “Of course it is. Now, help me up.”

HIs hand tightened on her arm. “Just catch your breath a minute, let’s ensure you aren’t injured.”

His hand was warm on her arm, and she met his gaze as he studied her, his forehead creased with concern. Not for the first time, she thought one could get lost in those eyes of his. She shook her head slightly - better not go down that rabbit hole. She realized he had been talking and she hadn’t heard a word. “What?”

He smiled. “I said, you weren’t even wearing your customary heels so I couldn’t blame the fall on those.”

“That’s right!” she said. “And don’t tell me I should have been looking where I was going--whatever this stuff is is invisible.” She gingerly touched the floor.

“Actually, you might have noticed a slight sheen--”

“Sherlock,” she said, warningly, and he stopped. 

“Right, of course. I promise to put up warning signs in the future,” he replied. “Now, up you get, easy does it.” 

He put his arm around her and took her hand, helping her up. She tried not to lean into his arm as she winced at the pain in her hip, but she looked up to see him looking at her, and she stumbled a bit against him. 

“Easy does it,” he repeated. He kept hold of her hand a little too long, and she let him. Just to be sure she wouldn’t fall again, she thought, but she knew that was a lie. 

“Warning signs,” she said, and he nodded and released her hand. Her skin tingled from the sudden loss of his warmth. Warning signs, she thought.

“Now, if you'll come downstairs - I think you’ll find this as interesting as I did,” he said, looking back at her over his shoulder as he went down the stairs.


End file.
